customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney in Concert (2010 re-release) (US release) (by Jomaribryan)
Barney in Concert is a Barney Live Show/Barney Special/Barney Video that was released on the US DVD on Tuesday, May 18, 2010 in the Canada, which means Barney in Concert was re-released on the US DVD on Tuesday, May 18, 2010 in the Canada. It is a re-release of the 1991 Barney and the Backyard Gang Video, "Barney in Concert". Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Cast * Audience * Announcer (voice) * Barney Additional Cast * Michael * Luci * Amy * Adam * Derek * Tina * Baby Bop Songs *Barney Theme Song *Barney Theme Song (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney) *Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney) *Backyard Gang Rap (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) *We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) *Down on Grandpa's Farm (Performed by: Barney and Tina) *The Noble Duke of York (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam) *Pop Goes the Weasel (Performed by: Barney and Derek) *The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Michael, and Special Guests from the Audience) *Where is Thumbkin? (Performed by: Barney and Luci) *Sally the Camel (Performed by: Barney and Luci) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) *Baby Bop's Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) *Baby Bop's Street Dance (Performed by: Baby Bop) *Itsy Bitsy Spider (Performed by: Baby Bop) *Bubble, Bubble Bath (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Tina, and Adam) *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, and Derek) **Down By the Station (Performed by: Barney) (You're a Grand Old Flag (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) * I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo Special Features #Song Selection with 20 Songs from the 1991 Barney and the Backyard Gang Video, "Barney in Concert". #Barney Song: Happy Dancing (Scene Taken from the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode called "I Can Do That!") #Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Concert Show #Barney Wallpapers #Barney Coloring Pages #Behind the Scenes Featurettes #Hit Entertainment Favorites #Preview Selection Trivia *This special this 2010 re-release for the US release was released by Lionsgates. *In this 2010 re-release for the US release, It has the Copyright saying "1991, 2010 Lyons Partnership". Front US DVD Cover * The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo * Words saying "Barney in Concert" * The Barney's Colorful World! suit Barney Costume (dressed up for all the concert stuff when he wears a top hat on top of his head, tap-dancing shoes on his feet, a bow tie, and a tuxedo jacket, and holds a stick) * The Barney's Colorful World! suit Baby Bop Costume. * The kids (Joshua, Layla, Melanie, David, Daniel, Marcos, Chloe, Destiny, Grace, Holly, Jackie, Ben, Emma, Tracy, Connor, Holly, Kioko, Rusty, Taylor, Eli and Natalia) wearing the same clothes publicity cast photos * Center Stage Back US DVD Cover * The Season 8 Barney Costume (dressed up for all the concert stuff when he wears a top hat on top of his head, tap-dancing shoes on his feet, a bow tie, and a tuxedo jacket, and holds a stick), the 2001 Baby Bop Costume and the kids (Natalia and Joshua) wearing the same clothes in and publicity cast photos of on stage Summary at the Back US DVD Cover Join Barney and the Backyard Gang perform a concert at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas for singing and dancing from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Category:2010